InuYasha: OVA series!
by Sapphire Rose E
Summary: [chibi me pops up] okay this is my OWN ova series of InuYasha enjoy! [heart] oh yeah here's the pairings InuKag and SangMiro
1. InuYasha's Promise

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T NOT OWN INUYASHA...I WISH I DID THOUGH CUZ THEN I WOULD MAKE THIS PART OF AN OVA SERIES! InuYasha's Promise

Now that Naraku is dead. InuYasha and Kagome are married now and so is Sango and Miroku. They all live together (to keep their friendship). Shippo is visiting Kaede, so Miroku and Sango decide to go to bed in there under garments (they are married). They were sleeping when Miroku heard something. He sat up and Sango heard him. She woke up and asked sleepily, "Miroku? What's wrong?"

He answered, "I think there is a demon outside. I'm going to wake InuYasha up and we will check it out. You stay here with Kagome, my dearest." And he kissed her. "Miroku," she said. "be careful."

"I will. Stay here." He replied

She does. He puts his clothes on and walked to InuYasha and Kagome's room. He knocks on the door.

No answer.

He knocks again.

No answer.

He opens the door, to find them both sleeping. InuYasha hugs Kagome, his back is facing miroku (InuYasha has no shirt on) and so is Kagome, but Miroku cannot see her. He thinks "I guess the hand the same idea." he walks over slowly. Then Kagome rolls to her other side. Then Miroku saw that thy only had a similar idea. Kagome had no under garments on at all! Neither did InuYasha. InuYasha's nose twitched and he snapped wake! "Miroku!!!!" he yells. "What the hell are you doing!" With that Kagome woke up and sees miroku. "Ahhh" she yelled "Miroku you pervert!" she covered her breast with the blanket.

"Forgive me my friends" Miroku said while covering his eyes. "InuYasha, I felt a demonic ora outside." InuYasha sniffs around. "I smell something too. Wait for me outside my room." Miroku nods and walks out but listens to InuYasha and Kagome conversion.

"InuYasha, I'm coming with you." She persisted.

"No, its too dangerous. Besides you will have to keep Sango company." He replied.

"But InuYasha! I want to help you. What if you get hurt?!" She said worried to death.

"I promise you, my love, that I will not be harmed, you will not shoot one arrow and Sango will not use Hiratsu. I will protect you both. You especially. Nothing will happen to me because I will defeat the bastard with one strike of my Tetsusaige. You can count on that, Kagome." He said and caressed her hair.

"I love you!" She cried softly as she hugged him. "Kagome, I love you too." He said and kissed her goodbye. Now both fully dressed, they walked out of their room and Kagome goes to Sango's side as the two men walked out of the house.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_"I love you!" She cried softly as she hugged him. "Kagome, I love you too." He said and kissed her goodbye. Now both fully dressed, they walked out of their room and Kagome goes to Sango's side as the two men walked out of the house. _

Something big slithers from one bush to another. "I found it." InuYasha said.

"Good." Miroku nodded.

"Come out and show your face you dirty, old snake!" InuYasha yelled. Then a centipede with the top of a woman's body with 3 arms, which come out of the part of the woman's body, came out. "So its you, Mistress Centipede. This time I will destroy you for good!" He yelled as he drew out his Tetsusaige.

"InuYasha, so glad to see you again. Where's you little human girl? I wasn't done with her yet from the last time we met!" She said as her mouth dove for InuYasha. He jumped out of the way. "Eh! You will never lay a finger on her! WIND SCAR!"

Surprisingly it misses! A barrier surrounded her, and it was sort of like Naraku's! She laughed, "I have Naraku's spirit! And so does every other evil demon! Now I will make you part of Naraku's spirit!!"

Kagome watched from a little knot whole from the house and screamed, "InuYasha!!!!!!!" The demon stopped and turned. It looked straight at Kagome and charged at her.

"Kagome! You idiot!" He yelled and raced at Mistress Centipede. It bit InuYasha's neck, "Gwah!" He screamed.

"InuYasha!!!!!!!!" Kagome cried. Miroku and Sango gasped. Miroku, still having the wind tunnel (it can not suck him in or leave it on his children) started to unwrap it.

"Its no use" the demon said. "If you use it you will end up just like your friends here." Miroku stopped and wrapped it back up. "Sorry InuYasha..." Miroku thought.

"Now," the demon said, "InuYasha destroy, Kagome! Once and for all!" InuYasha wildly ran and opened the door. He looked like a full demon now but his eye color is still the same without the pupil.

TO BE CONTINUED!! 3


	2. InuYasha's Love Cry

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN INUYASHA! OWN SOME BOOKS AND ALL 4 MOVIES AND 3 SEASON BOX SETS AND SOME ACTION FIGURES BUT THATS ALL! 

InuYasha's love cry: "Kagome kill me and live!"

_" "Its no use" the demon said. "If you use it you will end up just like your friends here." Miroku stopped and wrapped it back up. "Sorry InuYasha..." Miroku thought._

_ "Now," the demon said, "InuYasha destroy, Kagome! Once and for all!" InuYasha wildly ran and opened the door. He looked like a full demon now but his eye color is still the same without the pupil._

"HIR---" Sango started with Hiratsu in her hand.

"No!" Kagome stopped her.

"Why? I need to kill that demon!" She told her softly.

"InuYasha promised me, that I will shoot no arrows and you will not use Hiratsu!" Kagome said with confedence.

"Bu-" she pleaded.

"NO! InuYasha will not lie to me! InuYasha!" Kagome ran toward him. He uses his claws and cut her. She flew back toward Sango. "Inu...Yasha!" Kagome faintly cried. She got up and tried to get to him again. He strikes her again spilling more blood on the floor. "In..u..ya..sha..." she cries faintly again. She kept trying but the same thing happened.

"InuYasha..." she called, "I love you... I love you as a hanyou come back InuYasha... co-"

He strikes her again. "I love you Inu-!" She gasped.

He strikes her one last time. "I lo-" she fell down on the floor. "I... lo...love... yo..you..." she tried one last time hoping that it would reach.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_He strikes her one last time. "I lo-" she fell down on the floor. "I... lo...love... yo..you..." she tried one last time hoping that it would reach._

It did. InuYasha's pupil's came back. He saw Kagome and the blood. Looked at his hands. He saw and smelled Kagome's blood on them. "Ka-Ka-KAGOME!! What have I done!!" He yelled and threw himself over her. He gingerly picked her up and rested her on his lap. "Kagome! Kagome!" He repeated as tears became visible in the corner of his golden-brown eyes

"InuYasha?" she weakly asked as she slowly open her eye a little.

"Kagome! Please forgive me!" He begged.

"Of coarse I forgive you..." she weakly replies.

"Kagome, listen, if you can shoot me with an arrow and kill me that will be fine. I want you to live and Mistress Centipede isn't done with me yet. So kill me," He softly begged.

"InuYasha... you foolish boy... i cannot kill you!" She said and then kissed him quickly.

InuYasha then transformed back into a haft demon again. A purplish fog came out of him and Miroku hit it with his staff and it flew back into the Mistress Centipede.

"You idiots!" you cannot be free! I will return with more power! And more demons!" She yelled as she quickly slithers away.

Mean while, InuYasha and Kagome held each other kissing as Sango raced to Miroku and hugged him. "Miroku, I'm the only one who didn't do anything!"

"Sango, my dearest angel, you can help me take my clothes off to go to bed." He said dreamingly. "I can't, monk!" She said while the sun started rise. "It's morning!"

"How about tonight than?" he asked.

"All right, my warrior." She said before she kissed him.

THE END (FOR NOW)


End file.
